Jealous
by Byun Hyerin
Summary: Hal apa yang membuat ryeowook yang sedang hamil kesal dan cemburu terhadap suaminya ? . KyuWook Genderswitch


Jealous

Rated : T

Genre : Romance and Family

Pair : Kyuwook

Warning : GS for Ryeowook, miss typo, aneh .

Summary :

Hal apa yang membuat ryeowook yang sedang hamil kesal dan cemburu terhadap suaminya ?

.

.

This story is mine . terinspirasi gara-gara video SS5-club no.1 . so, if you don't like? Don't read and don't Copas .

.

.

Byun Hyerin

.

.

"lalala .. lala..lala.. "

seorang yeoja mungil sedang asiknya memasak didapur tempat favoritnya ketika sedang dirumah dengan bersenandung kecil. Sesekali tangan mungilnya mengelus lembut perut buncitnya yang sudah memasuki usia 8 bulan, mungkin karena tendangan halus dari sang calon bayinya.

"ugh.. apa kau sudah lapar chagiya? Sehingga kau menendang perut eomma, sebentar lagi ne .. eomma juga sudah lapar hihihi " ujarnya denga lembut mengajak aegya di dalam kandungannya berbicara dan itu hanya direspon dengan tendangan halus .

Perkenalkan yeoja mungil itu bernama Kim- ah aniya marganya sudah berganti sejak 11 bulan yang lalu, saat ia menikah dengan seorang namja tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun . Jadi sekarang nama marganya berganti menjadi Cho Ryeowook. Hey.. Siapa yang tidak tau dengan namja bermarga Cho itu? Semua orang yang ada didunia pasti tau siapa dia . Cho Kyuhyun namja tampan incaran para wanita ,mempunyai fans yang dijuluki 'Sparkyu' namun sayangnya evil, magne dari boyband yang sudah mendunia 'Super Junior'. Ekhem.. kurasa cukup memujinya , takut namja bermaga Cho itu terbang .

.

Grep ..

.

Ryeowook tersentak kaget ketika melihat tangan kekar yang melingkar dengan indah perut buncitnya tiba-tiba. menaruh kepalanya di pundak ryeowook,mengendus wangi grape yang keluar dari tubuh ryeowook.

.

"chagiya" panggil namja itu dengan suara serak namun manja. Ryeowook memutar bola matanya dari suaranya pun ia tau siapa namja yang tengah memeluknya, siapa lagi kalau bukan suaminuya 'Cho Kyuhyun' .

.

Ryeowook hanya mendengus kesal karena hal lain bukan karena acara memasaknya diganggu oleh kyuhyun. Melepas paksa tangan kekar kyuhyun yang melingkar di perutnya.

.

"Mwo?!" ryeowook menjawab dengan cuek seraya menata masakannya yang sudah jadi di atas meja makan.

.

"sweety, apa kau masih marah denganku?memangnya apa salahku? Beritahuku,jangan mendiamkanku seperti ini " rengek kyuhyun, mengikuti ryeowook dari belakang. Hahah .. kyuhyun untung saja ini dirumah mu, jika di tempat umum ku yakin image mu sebagai pria gentle akan luntur .

.

"kau pikir saja sendiri " masih dengan cuek ryeowook menanggapi ucapan suaminya . 'masih saja bertanya, namja pabbo' umpat ryeowook di dalam hati .

.

"jangan memasang wajah pabbomu itu dan berhenti mengikuti ku. Kau bisa duduk tidak? Aku pusing kyu "

Ryeowook mendelik tajam kearah kyuhyun . jika dilihat-lihat tatapan ryeowook bukan tajam, melainkan imut . kyuhyun saja menahan tawanya melihat tatapan tajam ryeowook yang gagal.

.

"tap-"

"jika ingin selingkuh jangan didepan fans-fansmu dan sembunyikan dari ku pabbo " ucap ryeowook sinis, mendudukan dirinya dikursi makan, begitupun kyuhyun duduk didepan ryeowook menatap istrinya bingung .

.

"kapan aku selingkuh? Aku hanya mencintaimu , sweety"

Ya perkataan kyuhyun memang benar. Wanita yang dicintai kyuhyun untuk selamanya hanyalah yeoja mungil didepannya ini-istrinya- Cho ryeowook dan tidak ada yeoja lain . jika tidak percaya kalian bisa mencatat kata-kata ku tadi .

.

"bohong. Lalu apa dengan berpelukan dan bergandengan tangan dengan seohyun di konser SMTown , apa itu namanya bukan selingkuh huh "

Mata ryeowook mulai berkaca-kaca, air mata yang sebentar lagi akan menetes dari pelupuk mata caramel miliknya..

.

'oh jadi karena itu'

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap ryeowook lembut. Wajar jika ryeowook seperti ini,ibu hamil memang sensitive bukan?.

Posisi kyuhyun masih seperti tadi, masih dengan tatapan lembut yang ia layangkan ke mata istrinya. Menduakan ryeowook saja tidak terpikirkan di otaknya, apalagi jika berniat selingkuh? Oh tidak .

.

Ryeowook itu sangat berarti dalam hidupnya, yeoja yang dengan setia menunggunya, Menyemangatinya, menghiburnya ketika ia menjadi Trainee di SM dan wanita yang berusaha mati-matian mengambil hati appanya yang pada saat itu tidak menyetujui kyuhyun untuk menjadi seorang ia nikahi, ketika ia sudah mencapai kesuksesannya menjadi penyanyi. Yah tanpa menjadi penyanyi pun sesungguhnya kyuhyun sudah terkenal, karena appanya pemilik perusahaan ternama di korea selatan 'CHO CORP' .

.

"aniya sweety, itu hanya semua hanya sebagai penyemangat sunbae kepada honbae tidak lebih" jelas kyuhyun lembut, tangannya sedang sibuk manghapus lelehan liquid bening dipipi chubby ryeowook yang halus dan tersenyum lembut, senyuman yang bisa membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya terpersona.

"tapi hiks.. apa harus dengan cara seperti itu? Kau masih hiks.. ingat kan jika seohyun itu menyukaimu hiks.. "

"ne, aku masih ingat, sweety. Tapi aku hanya menganggapnya sekedar dosaeng saja. Bukankah kau tahu jika aku tidak meniliki dosaeng. Don't cry,Just you in my heart sweety "

Ryeowook menganggukan kepalanya setelah mendengar penjelasan dari suami tercintanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah cengeng istrinya, padahal sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi eomma .

.

Berjanjilah padaku. Aku akan menjalani hidup memikirkan tentangmu. Kita terhubung dengan hati kita ke hati  
Berjanjilah padaku. apa yang aku ingin katakan padaku hanya bahwa aku mencintaimu. aku akan berjanji dari bagian keabadian

.

.

Byun Hyerin

.

.

"Kyu, apa kau hari ini ada jadwal?" Tanya ryeowook disela-sela makannya

.

"ne sweety. Hari ini jadwalku lumayan padat. Dari latihan persiapan SS5 diseoul besok, dan menjadi bintang tamu di acara-acara tv " tersenyum menatap ryeowook yang juga sedang menanyakannya .-"waeyo? Apa baby sedang menginginkan sesuatu hem?" lanjutnya .

.

"aniya kyu. Aku hanya ingin bertanya heheh " ucap ryeowook dengan tersenyum kudanya –"tapi, eh apa aku boleh menontonmu besok kyu? Baby ingin melihat konser appanya secara lansung"

Ryeowook menampilkan puppy eyesnya yang sengaja ia tampilkan jika sedang ingin merayu kyuhyun. Ingin rasanya kyuhyun membawa yeoja didepannya itu ke ranjang dan melakukan aktivitas yang sering mereka lakukan ketika ryeowook belum hamil, namun ia urungkan niat nya itu mengingat ryeowook sedang hamil, ia hanya tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan aegyanya yang sedang berada di kandungan istrinya.

.

"A.N.I.Y.A" satu kata ejaan yang keluar dari bibir kissable kyuhyun dan menghasilkan wajah cemberut ryeowook, mulut yang dimanyunkan,pipi mengembung,dan jangan lupa mata yang mendelik tajam kea rah kyuhyun.

.

"yak.. kau jahat kyu. Baby kan hanya menginginkan itu saja,kenapa kau melarangnya" ryeowook berucap masih dengan wajah cemberutnya kkkk .

.

"ya sweety, bukannya aku melarangmu, Tapi aku hanya tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi kepada mu dan baby. Kau kan bisa melihatnya di tv"

Kyuhyun mencoba untuk memberikan penjelasan kepada istrinya yang sedang mengandung itu. Benarkah karena itu atau karena hal lain? Kau kan bisa meminta nonna mu-Cho Ahra- untuk menemani ryeowook menonton konsermu langsung.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Hari ini aku ingin mengunjungi rumah dongsaengku baekhyun, kebetulan suaminya sedang bekerja" ryeowook tersenyum manis, padahal di dalam hatinya ia ingin memenuhi keinginan aegya untuk melihat konser appanya secara langsung tidak lewat tv . dia juga mempunyai keinginan agar jadwal padat kyuhyun berkurang .

.

"aku janji setelah itu aku akan mengurangi jadwalku demi menemanimu dan baby,sweety . saranghaeyo" ucap kyuhyun, mengusap lembut pucuk kepala ryeowook sayang .

"nado saranghaeyo my evil cho"

.

.

Byun Hyerin

.

.

Ryeowook mengeratkan blazer biru ditubuh mungilnya dan tangannya yang satu memegang paying. Entah kenapa cuaca yang tadinya cerah sekarang mendadak turun hujan. Ryeowook menunggu taxi yang lama datang untuk pergi ke rumah dosaengnya .

.

'mengapa taxinya lama sekali' keluhnya, tak lama kemudian taxi yang ryeowook tunggu berhenti di depannya. Buru-buru ryeowook melingkupkan payungnya dan masuk kedalam taxi.

"ahjushi antarkan saya keperumahan chunan no.6 di kawasan gangnam-gu " ucap ryeowook setelah menutup pintu taxi

"baiklah nonna" jawab tukang taxiitu dan segera menjalankan taxinya ketempat yang ryeowook maksud.

.

Skip ..

.

Ryeowook sudah sampai didepan pintu mewah milik dongsaengnya "Kim Baekhyun" setelah sebelumnya membayar uang taxi dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada supir taxi .tidak butuh waktu lama kerumah baekhyun, karena rumahnya masih dikawasan gangnam-gu .

.

Ting .. tong ..

.

"ya sebentar" seru yeoja di dalam sana. Ryeowook melepas blazzernya dan menaru payungnya ditempat payung sebelah pintu.

.

Ceklek ..

.

"OMO eonnie… bogoshippoyo"

Baekhyun memeluk ryeowook erat . dia sangat merinduhkan eonninya itu , mungkin karena mereka jarang bertemu.

"nado bogoshippo uri dongsaeng" jawabnya senang , membalas pelukan hangt dongsaengnya itu.

"masuklah eonnie" suruh baekhyun lembut, ryeowok hanya menurutinya .

.

sesampai nya diruang tamu ryeowook duduk disamping baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya berceloteh mengenai suaminya Kris Wu, putranya-Ace Wu- yang berusia 4th dan sebagainya .ryeowook dengan senang hati mendengar celotehan dongsaengnya itu. Apa kalian tau mengapa baekhyun sudah mempunyai anak sedangkan ryeowook baru hamil? Jawabannya itu karena baekhyun menikah muda disaat umurnya 20th sedangkan ryeowook menikah diusia 26th . mereka hanya berbeda 1th saja .

.

Skip..

.

Detik berganti menjadi menit, menit berganti menjadi jam dan jam berganti menjadi hari . sang mentari pun sudah berganti tugas dengan bulan , hari ini adalah hari dimana SS5 seoul dimulai yah walaupum konsernya hari pertamanya sudah berakhir sejak 1 jam lalu. Ryeowook benar-benar kesal dan cemburu terhadap namja yang sekarang sedang berada didepannya itu .

.

Bagaimana tidak? Saat sedang menonton konser suaminya dan grupnya melalui tv ryeowook benar-benar terpukau melihat penampilan tampan suaminya, tetapi ketika bagian penampilan lagu club no.1dia benar-benar kesal dan cemburu melihat suaminya dance dengan sexy dancer, apalagi disitu suaminya yang paling sering digoda dari pada member lainnya, Bahkan disentuh dan dipeluk mesra. Hey wajarkan jika ryeowook seperti itu, dia istrinya dan yang hanya boleh memperlakukan kyuhyun seperti itu hanya dirinya saja . okey mungkin ini terlalu berlebihan .

Ryeowook yang saat itu benar-benar kesal buru-buru menelfon suaminya namun tidak diangkat-angkat . akhirnya ryeowook mengirimkan masseges ke kyuhyun

To : my evil cho

Cepat pulang atau kau tidak boleh pulang kerumah !

.

Yang seperti itulah pesan singkat yang ryeowook kirimnan kepada suaminya .kyuhyun yang saat itu baru saja menyelesaikan penampilannya ,segera menyambar kunci mobilnya ketika membaca pesan singkat dari istrinya .

.

Penampilan kyuhyun masih sama seperti saat konser, namun yang berbeda hanya wajahnya yang terlihat lelah.

.

"sweety aku terpaksa melakukannya, itu tuntutan aku harus profesional" jelas kyuhyun dengan tampang melasnya yang hanya ia tampilkan didepan istrinya

.

"aku tahu itu professional. Tapi kau terlihat sangat menikmatinya, apa ketika kau dekat dengan artis yeoja ataupun sexy dancer kau melupakanku" mata ryeowook mulai berkaca

.

"hah.."

Menarik nafas sejenak, kyuhyun benar-benar lelah hari ini. Ia harus menenangkan istrinya yang sedang cemburu

"kata siapa aku melupakanmu? Aku malah selalu memikirkanmu dan baby setiap waktu"

Kyuhyun mengelus lembut pipi chubby istrinya. Selalu saja senyuman lembut nan menawan yang ia tampilkan untuk istrinya tercinta.

"didunia ini ada 3 wanita yang special dan aku cintai-" kyuhyun menjeda ucapnya sebentar –"pertama nenekku, kedua eomma, dan ketiga kau" lanjut kyuhyun dengan menunjuk ryeowook . kyuhyun ingin menghibur ryeowook dengan kata-kata manis yang Ia pelajari dari donghae hyung .

.

"bohong hiks.. ucapkan saja kata-kata manismu itu kepada yeoja-yeoja cantik itu hiks.."

Ryeowook berucap dengan diiringin isakan dan lelehan liquid bening dipipi chubby nya .

.

"hhhaaahhh" kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas

'tuhan mengapa begitu sulit menjelaskan kepada ryeowook yang sedang cemburu , ah ia dia kan sedang hamil,jadi pasti sensitive ' batin kyuhyun. Ia mengacak rambutnya gemas , yah kalau seperti ini jadinya ia juga tidak akan memperbolehkan istrinya melihat konser grub nya di tv.

.

"Look in two my eyes. Apa aku pernah berbohong kepadamu?" Tanya kyuhyun gemas, matanya menatap mata caramel indah istrinya yang sekarang sedang basah oleh air mata dengan tatapan memohon. Ryeowook menatap mata obsidian milik kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya. Disana tidak ada kebohongan yang ada hanya cinta,ketulusan,dan kejujuran. Ryeowook jadi merasa bersalah, gara-gara sifat sensitive nya itu ia jadi menuduh suaminya melupakannya dan lainnya.

.

"mianhae kyu hiks.. aku terlalu terbawa hiks.. cemburu. Aku benar-benar kesal saat itu ketika melihatmu seperti itu" ucap ryeowook masih diiringi isakan. Kyuhyun tersenyum lega, akhirnya istrinya mengerti juga dan mau mendengar perkataannya .

.

"cha.. sekarang jangan menangis lagi ne. ini hanya professional tidak lebih"

Kyuhyun membawa ryeowook dalam pelukan hangatnya, walaupun perut ryeowook buncit tetapi mereka tidak merasa terganggu –"karena selamanya kau lah wanita yang kucintai . terimakasih untuk semua yang telah kau berikan untuk hidupku, sweety" lanjut nya mengelus lembut perut istrinya lalu menciunya .ciuman itu naik ke bibir chery milik ryeowook, ryeowook yang mengetahuinya perlahan menutup matanya, membalas dan menikmati lumatan demi lumatan penuh cinta tanpa adanya nafsu.

Kyuhyun melepas ciuman panjang itu hanya untuk sekedar membisikan sesuatu "saranghaeyo cho ryeowook"

"nado saranghaeyo cho kyuhyun" balasnya . kyuhyun tersenyum senang dan melanjutkan ciuman manis itu .

.

"Ugh.."

.

Mereka melepas ciuman itu kembali. Bukan karena ingin membisikan kata-kata cinta , tapi melainkan tendangan halus dari cho kecil yang sedang didalam rahim eommanya itu .

.

"waeyo sweety?" Tanya kyuhyun penasaran

"aniya, hanya tendangan halus dari baby" ryeowook menjawab seraya mengelus perutnya.

Mendengar jawaban dari istrinya ,kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya, memposisikan kepalanya didepan perut buncit ryeowook.

"baby-ah jangan nakal ya didalam sana . jangan mengganggu kegiatan yang akan appa dan eomma lakukan kekek" kyuhyun berucap dengan senyuman jailnya .

"yak evil cho mesum!"

.

Pletak ..

.

"awh .. sakit sweety"

Sepertinya ia hanya ingin mengingatkan kepada appa dan eommanya jika mereka tidak berdua, melainkan bertiga bersamanya ^^

.

.

Didunia ini tidak ada yang sepertimu

Bahkan jika aku melihat sekeliling hanya saja seperti itu

Aku tahu semua alasan-alasan yang jelas mengatakan

Bahwa kau disini satu-satunya- Nother

.

Byun Hyerin

.

.

**Hello hyerin balik dengan ff kyuwook pertama hyerin . mianhae kalau gaje ne .. hyerin buat ini ff butuh 4 jam heheh . hyerin dapat ide buat bikin ini tuh dari video SS5-club no.1 SJ ,jadi buat reader2 yang udah baca .. hyerin minta reviewnya jangan cuman bacanya aja .hargain ff hyerin NO COPAS AND PLAGIAT ! **

**Minta review ^^**

**Gomawo^^**

**Byun Hyerin**


End file.
